


promises, promises

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky made a promise, and healwayskeeps his promises.





	promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000_directions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 02 - Rimming. I hope you enjoy two soft boys enjoying each other, lovely!

**Bucky**

“Bucky, _ please_,” Clint begs, squirming on the bed. 

Bucky lifts his head from Clint’s dick, his mouth coming off with a wet _pop_. He looks up at his boyfriend, grinning. “You had enough, baby?”

“No, but you made a promise,” he whines, pouting down at Bucky. He’s flushed and sweaty, and his lip is swollen because he’s been chewing at it while Bucky went to town on him. 

“Did I? I don’t remember doing that,” Bucky says, tapping his chin. Clint whines at him wordlessly and shifts on the bed. Bucky traps his hips under the metal arm and clicks his tongue at Clint. “What did I say about moving, baby?”

“It’s hard,” Clint says, sniffling. 

“I know, baby,” Bucky says soothingly, “Flip over.” It takes Clint a second to process, but then his face lights up as he flips over and practically shoves his ass into Bucky’s face. 

“You promised!” He says, yelping when Bucky bites his left ass cheek.

“There’s no need to get greedy now, sweetheart,” Bucky chides. He soothes the bite mark left by him with a few gentle kisses, admiring the imprint of his teeth on Clint’s ass.

Clint looks back at him over his shoulder, smirking. “You like me greedy,” he says.

Bucky sighs. “I like you always, baby,” he says gently. Clint whines wordlessly again and his fists tighten in the sheets. “C’mere and hold yourself open for me, sweetheart,” Bucky says softly, and Clint reaches around and pulls his cheeks apart, planting his face into the mattress. Bucky studies him for a moment, wanting Clint to know he’s being watched, then leans in and licks a broad, wet stripe over Clint’s hole. 

Clint keens, his breath coming a little faster as Bucky does it again, letting spit pool on his tongue and drip onto Clint’s hole. He gets his shoulders in between Clint’s thighs, holding him open and buries his face between Clint’s cheeks, licking like a man starved. “Bucky Bucky Bucky -” Clint chants mindlessly, tears appearing from his squeezed shut eyes. 

Bucky hums in response, wiggling his tongue inside Clint and relishing in the little sobs it gets him. Clint is rutting forwards now, trying to get some friction on his poor neglected dick, but Bucky hooks his arms around Clint’s legs to hold him still. His nose bumps at Clint’s taint, and Clint’s hips jerk so he does it again.

Clint whines at him again, shoving his hips back, and Bucky takes pity on him, reaching around with one arm and wrapping his hand around Clint’s cock, face still buried in his ass. He jerks him off slowly, far too slowly for Clint to actually get off from it, and pulls back, letting his breath puff over Clint’s spit-slick hole as he asks, “You almost ready, baby?”

“Bucky, please!” Clint cries, gaspy little sobs making his chest hitch. “Makin’ me feel so good, love you so much, please please please -” Clint babbles, praise falling from his lips. Bucky shifts on his knees, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his cock, hard as steel from seeing his beautiful boyfriend all spread out like this.

“Alright, baby, I’m comin’ back,” he soothes, and then he dives back in, doubling his efforts on both Clint’s dick and his ass, his only goal now making Clint come. 

Clint cries out, slightly muffled as his face is still pushed into the mattress, and moans fill the room as he comes closer and closer to the edge. As his legs and ass tense up, Bucky leans back and slips a finger inside Clint’s hole, wet and loose from his ministrations, finding his prostate with unerring accuracy and rubbing at it. 

“Bucky -” Clint screams out his name as he comes, body locked up and quivering with the force of his orgasm, hands falling away from his ass and slumping to the bed once he’s done. “You’re th’ best, babe,” Clint slurs, eyes barely open, and Bucky plants a kiss right over the puffy rim of his hole, making him twitch. “Your turn,” he mutters, and Bucky pulls his dick out of his pants and is coming in three strokes, the sight of Clint looking debauched on the bed, tear tracks clear on his face and hole all soft and wet looking helping him along.

He comes with a punched out groan, finishing all over Clint’s lower back and ass, and falls forward, head landing on Clint’s calf muscle. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath, steadying himself, then gets up and heads to the washroom for a damp cloth to clean them with, dick hanging out of his pants, soft and spent.

When he comes back with the cloth and a glass of water for Clint, the sight of his come striping Clint’s tanned skin makes his dick twitch and he hisses at the sensation. “Now who’s greedy?” Clint says with a soft smile, barely even awake. He gulps down the water Bucky hands him, eyes fluttering shut as Bucky smoothes a hand across his brow.

Bucky takes the half-full glass from Clint’s hand, drinking down the rest of it. “I’m always greedy for you, sweetheart,” he replies, gently cleaning their combined spend off Clint’s body. “Can never get enough of you.”

“You’re sweet,” Clint mumbles, making grabby hands at Bucky as he climbs under the covers. Bucky strips off his clothes and crawls into bed next to his boyfriend, both of them naked. Clint immediately attaches himself to Bucky’s side, head on his chest and one leg slung over Bucky’s thigh. “Love you,” he says, mouth pressed to Bucky’s chest.

“Love you too baby,” Bucky murmurs, brushing a kiss over Clint’s hair. He gently removes Clint’s hearing aids (Clint helpfully tilts his head to each side when Bucky taps at his ear) and places them on the table next to the bed, then wraps his arm around Clint.

Clint snuggles further into his warmth, already mostly asleep, and Bucky wonders, not for the first time, how he got so lucky. They drift off to sleep like that, tangled up in each other, and Bucky just thanks whoever’s listening that Clint chooses him every day.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
